The Window
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: He was a lonely and broken war vet that kept to him self. That was until she moved in next door. OS AH


**The Window**

_**By Mrs. Nina Cullen**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (although I wish I could)_

_**Warning: This is not suitable for persons under the age of eighteen. Continue reading at your own risk. **_

He was sitting at his desk like he did every night and just like every night he was looking out his window in to the room next door. He lived in his house alone and that's the way he had always like it. He had no one and didn't needed any one. He had lost his parents when he was fourteen but at that age no one would adopt him. For four years he went from foster house to foster house. The moment he turned eighteen he enlisted himself in the army. He served faithfully for nine years. Most of those he spent on active duty. In those nine years he spent more time in the middle east than he had in his own house. He had lost many friends in that time and most say he was one of the 'lucky ones'. On his last tour, his platoon was traveling from Iran to Afghanistan in a large convoy. They were going to an American Air Force base to take a flight home. All the soldiers were more than happy, they would be home for the holidays but something unexpected happened. They were attacked and an all out shooting spree was on. There were sixty men before they were attacked that day. At the end there was twenty left and most were wounded. He was one of the wounded. He was as they as they say 'lucky' but to him he would have rather died out there with his fellow men. He had received multiple gun wounds and had three surgeries to fix his mangled leg. He rarely slept anymore but when he did he would wake up in a cold sweat with memories and images of that terrible night. Some nights he would sit at his desk and surf the net just to keep him self awake. Other nights he would just stair at the empty room in the house next door. But every night, he would stay up until the point where his body could no longer stay awake.

In the two years that he had live here, he had never once seen someone in that house next door, let alone that room. That was until one fateful night. He hadn't notice anyone move in but in his defense the day they had, he had woken up early from his regular nightmares, as always. Than after a very long hot shower he dressed and made his way to his bi-weekly therapy session. That day he decided that he would take a detour through the park for some fresh air. So by the time he got home it was late, he was tired and he took no notice of anything around him. Once inside he changed in to his pajama pants and laid down to rest. He didn't sleep but he did try (on doctors orders). Sometime after he laid down, he got tired of staring at the ceiling and got off his bed and sat at his desk. He was looking up a storm he had over heard was headed in to town when he saw the light flicker in the room in the house next door. That caught his attention. He looked as a figure walked in and out of the room with a few boxes. After a few moments the lights went off and he felt disappointment when it did. He was about to call it a night when the light suddenly went back on again. This time he saw that it was a woman. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help but watch her. She had long black hair picked up in to a high pony tail on the back of her head. She was thin but yet had a very curvy figure. He couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was unloading what looked like books of some sort out of the boxes and placing them on shelves. After some time, she seemed to be done. She looked around the room with a satisfied smile on her face. She pulled a hair band out of her hair and let her hair down. She ran her hand through her hair. Her jet black hair flowed down her back almost touching her butt. He was getting feelings from this unknown woman that he hadn't felt in years. He look at her as she places the empty boxes in the corner of the room. Then to his surprise she removed her shirt. He not only noticed that she had no bra on but that she had the most beautiful breast he had ever seen. They were perfectly round, her nipples were taut and a pale pink brown in color that made them stand out on her pale skin. Her hands went to the waist of her pants as she seemed to be undoing them before bending over slightly to remove them completely causing him to have a perfect view of her ass. Before he knew what he was doing his hand was in his pants and his palm rubbed against the most sensitive part of himself. She picked up her clothing from the floor and placed them on the boxes by the door. When she turned around he saw that she seemed to be bare between her legs. At the sight his hand grasped the rest of himself and he started stroking up and down with force and vigor. She stretched her arms over her head twisting her back slightly. Her tight little breast bounced as she did. His breath picked up as the pleasure ran through his body. He saw her move towards the window. Right as he was climaxing her eyes caught his and in that moment he felt the warm juices flowing on to his hand. She smirked at him before closing the blinds. He was no longer tired and even after a quick and very cold shower he laid in his bed unable to do anything but think of the beautiful new neighbor. He found himself falling asleep with thoughts of her and things he would love to do to her.

He was awoken by a loud banging sound coming from his front door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the clock next to his bed. He was surprised when he saw it was almost noon. It had been years since he had slept that late in the day. He got himself get up out of bed and made his way down to the front door. When he opened it he was surprised to see his new neighbor standing there in a barely there skirt and tank top.

"Hello, I'm Alice. I just moved in next door." she said holding out her hand to him. It took him a moment to shake the surprise away and talk to her.

"Hello Alice, I'm Jasper" he grabbed her hand and shook it lightly yet firm. A smile crept on her face.

"Its really a pleasure to meet you Jasper. I really don't know any one in the state let alone the neighborhood." she tilted her head slightly than spoke again before he could say a word. "Would it be okay if I came in."

"Um... yeah, sure please come in." with that he move aside and let Alice in to his house. It felt wired to him to have some one other than himself in the house yet he was kind of glad that she was here. He showed her in to the living room and offered her a seat. He didn't have much in terms of, well, any thing really. He had one small sofa and a recliner both which he had bought when he lived in a rather small loft a few years back while still serving in the army. He didn't have any tables, any where in that house and the TV he had left much to be desired. He had never felt the need to make the house in to a home but at the moment he wished he had a little more to offer her.

"Can I get you something to drink? I have some water or tea."

"Thank you but I'm okay, actually I came over because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." he felt his face get hot from the embarrassment of being caught.

"Um... I... I didn't mean..." she chuckled lightly at his nervousness.

"I'm not here to yell at you. Actually I came over because I thought that, well since you got a little show last night you might repay the favor." his eyes shot open and he looked at her not sure if he had heard her correctly. There was a moment of silence before he could say anything.

"I... I don't" before he could say anything she moved across the room and put her hand out to him. He took it and was immediately he was pulled up from his seat. Her hands went to his chest that he had just realized was bare. Her hands moved slowly down until they reached the waist band of his pajama pants. She tugged on them slightly as she looked into his eye.

"You got to see all of me and I want to see all of you. Its only fair don't you think." he was only able to nod at her statement. And just like that his pant were pooled around his ankles. She looked down at him and smiled. "I'm glad you don't disappoint. And look you're ready to go too." she said as her hand wrapped around him. He moaned at the feeling of her soft little hand on his hard cock. Her hand began stroking him slowly.

"Al...Alice" he moaned out.

"You like that" he just nodded. "Good. You know?" she asked "I wouldn't mind a little reciprocation." her free hand reached for one of his and she guided his hand between her thighs. His breath caught when he felt her wet folds with his fingers. As his fingers caressed her he realized she had not been wearing any underwear. She moaned his name when his fingers caressed her clit firmly. His confidence rose at the sound and he entered one finger in to her. As he entered a second finger he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. The kiss got deeper as they continued pleasuring each other. His mouth moved from hers down to her neck. His free hand was around her waist keeping her close to him.

"Fuck me, please" she whispered in to his ear. In that moment he removed his hand from her and lifted her by the ass. Her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her as he walked them up the stairs in to his room. The pain in his leg was no where to be found. Once in his room he placed her on his bed than climbed over her. She pulled out a small object out of her pocket. Placed it to her mouth and ripped it open. Out of it she pulled a condom. She placed it on the tip of his cock and slowly put it on him. He looked in her eyes one last time for confirmation that this is what she wanted but she was in no mood to wait. She grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance. As soon as he was let go he trust in to her. Both moaned with pleasure. His thrust became harder and faster. He pulled up her shirt and put her right breast in his mouth. After sucking on the right breast he moved to the left one, giving it equal attention. The whole time trusting in and out of her. Her moans and screams only encouraged him as his thrust became more forceful. Her hands were tangled in his hair holding his head to her breast. He knew he couldn't last much longer at the pace that he was trusting so he slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit. With in seconds they were both screaming out in pleasure as they came together.

He place his face between her breast as he caught his breath. Her hands were rubbing his neck and back. After a moment he removed himself from inside her and removed the used condom throwing it in the bin by his desk. She curled up next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you mind if I stay to take a nap? My bed hasn't arrived yet and my sofa is not that comfy." He just nodded and held her close. "Oh and by the way you'll be seeing a lot of me from now on." she smiled at him before closing her eye. He smiled to himself. He didn't mind having her around one bit.

_**The end**_

_**A/N : I haven't written anything for any other couple besides ExB. So when this popped in my head I was surprised. I hope I did well. If you like this I might write more of them or some of the other couples. Please Review it makes me happy and when I happy I write. (okay I can write no matter my mood I'm in but my writing tend to reflect my mood, mostly) Review and I will send you some previews to some of my other stories or one shots I have.**_


End file.
